clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Roses
The seventeenth episode of Season 5. Summary Adrianna finds herself in a bad place after Micah discovers a secret she's been trying to keep hidden. Will this secret be the thing that breaks them up? Meanwhile, Lana starts stirring up drama by telling people she's having sex with Eric, which isn't true. Is she just trying to cause chaos again or does she have ulterior motives? And Tripp finds himself getting closer to Candace, but senses she's pulling away from him. Is he about to find out something he's not ready for? Main Plot Adrianna has everything in her life just how she wants it; perfect boyfriend, lots of amazing friends, good grades, but when Micah discovers a skeleton in her closet and something she never wanted anybody to know, is her perfect world going to shatter? Sub Plot Eric is stunned to hear people talking about him and Lana having sex and is even more stunned to find out she's been the one telling people this rumor. Desperate to not look like a phony, Lana wants Eric to play along with it, but what are her real reasons for spreading this pointless rumor? Third Plot Tripp has been tutoring Candace for a few weeks now and they have been getting much closer. He's ready to make a move, but sees that she doesn't respond will when he does. Are his worst thoughts on the situation true; is Candace really racist? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Roses" by The Chainsmokers and ROZES. *Liam originally had the third plot of this episode, but his plot was dropped last minute. *This episode marks the end of the Micah-Adrianna Relationship. *Adrianna loses her virginity in this episode. *Tripp and Candace kiss in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Sarah Paulson' as Kaye Davis *'Famke Janssen' as Jocelyn Jones *'Alexis Georgoulis' as Yanni Jones *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Adrianna: This is the worst thing that could have happened… YOU THINK YOU KNOW THESE CHARACTERS Micah: How could you lie to me like that?! Adrianna: Just let me explain! Micah: You are a disgusting human being… (Adrianna is seen climbing a ladder in the dark looking scared) BUT YOU DON’T Lana: Eric and I…had sex. Danielle: Did you really?! Sophie: Nice way to move on from Abby so quickly, jerk! (Sophie is seen smashing her lunch tray all over Eric) AT ALL Tripp: I can’t believe I’m falling for her, I never thought this would happen. Matt: Too bad she’s racist. Wendy: You guys are wrong, Candace is not racist! Tripp: Just look at the evidence, there’s no way she’s not… (Candace and Tripp are seen about to kiss) NEW EPISODE “ROSES” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 517a.jpg 517b.jpg 517c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Eric: “I used to be way different than I am now. I used to care about that stuff. Fed into high school drama, fought people for no reason, flirted with every girl in sight. But after Abby died, it showed me what was really important, put things into perspective.” *Lana: “If either of you tell a soul, you’ll wake up inside a wooden crate on a boat to Somalia.” *Eric: “Just leave, Lana. No one wants to talk to your crazy ass.” *Candace: “Every guy I’ve ever been with has been a fucking idiot and you’re actually smart! Really smart! That scares me because I do a lot of stupid shit and a smart guys would actually call me out on it!” *Adrianna: “I’m just this awkward skinny Asian girl with no boobs and pale as a ghost and I hate myself every time I look in the mirror so why would any guy ever want to be with me?” *Micah: “You were right about one thing…you are a disgusting human being.” *Wendy: “Adrianna, you listen to me. He’s disgusting. He laid his hands on you and hit you and that is what is disgusting.” *Lana: “I guess I fell in love with the idea of having a boyfriend like you. Of having that perfect life everyone expects me to have, but is far from the truth.” *Micah: “I loved the girl I thought I knew, not the one standing here now.” |-| Music= *Bette Davis Eyes- Kim Carnes *Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani *I Don't Care- Ariana Grande |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_517:_Roses Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Adrianna Plots Category:Lana Plots Category:Liam Plots